


Over Your Head

by DearUs



Series: Ribs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ames-Sœurs, Je sais pas j'aime juste les histoires d'âmes-soeurs, M/M, Mention d'Allison Argent, Mention de Claudia Stilinski, Mention de Scott, sterek, surtout du fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearUs/pseuds/DearUs
Summary: Tout le monde a un nom tatoué au niveau des côtes, sur le côté gauche de la poitrine, sous le cœur ; une âme-sœur. Stiles a le nom « Derek » tatoué depuis sa naissance et, chaque fois qu’il rencontre un Derek, il le questionne et veut en savoir plus sur lui. Mais aucun d’eux n’est le bon. Parce que tu es censé être capable de dire à quel moment tu rencontres ton âme-sœur, même sans connaître son nom. Et aucun d’eux ne lui fait cet effet. Jusqu’à ce que Stiles fasse la rencontre d’un homme dans la réserve, parce qu’il en a assez de passer son temps sur le banc et qu’il aimerait jouer sur le terrain de lacrosse cette année, alors il est sorti courir. Et, plus tard, il devra sans doute remercier son coach d’avoir été un tel abruti.





	Over Your Head

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Over Your Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535040) by [Taelr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelr/pseuds/Taelr). 



> Cette histoire n'est pas de moi, c'est une traduction !

Tout le monde a un nom tatoué sur les côtes, sur le côté gauche de la poitrine, juste en dessous du cœur. On naît juste comme ça, il en a toujours été ainsi, et il en sera toujours de même. Jamais ne serait-ce qu’une seule personne n’est née sans.

Le nom que porte Stiles est Derek. C’est le quatrième mot qu’il a appris, après « maman », « papa » et « génial ». Sa mère avait pour habitude de lui chanter des chansons le soir, des chansons sur les personnes qui l’aimaient et la personne qui l’aimerait. Et, juste avant qu’elle ne meure, quand elle était très faible et pouvait à peine lever la tête, elle s’était saisie du poignet de Stiles et avait serré si fort qu’il avait eu peur. Elle avait écarquillé les yeux et, saine d’esprit pour la première depuis plusieurs semaines, avait soutenu son regard et lui avait dit :

\- Je t’aimerai toujours, et ton père aussi. Mais Derek t’aimera aussi. Va le trouver, Stiles.

Et c’est ce qu’il a essayé de faire. Après ça, Stiles s’est mis en quatre pour rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, a fait la connaissance de tout le monde à l’école et mémorisé tous les noms dans ses albums et sur ses photos de classes et a probablement fait la connaissance de trois cents Derek depuis. Mais aucun d’eux n’est le Derek. On est censé savoir immédiatement lorsque l’on rencontre son âme-sœur. Souvent même avant de savoir son nom. Ça semble juste évident, et on est à l’aise avec cette personne, comme si elle était la meilleure amie que l’on avait connue toute sa vie. Mais aucun de ces Derek n’est le bon. Ils lui donnent toujours une impression étrange, ou ils ont l’air trop normaux, alors il sait qu’il n’a pas rencontré le bon. Et il continue à chercher.

Et cela devient plus difficile. Parce que sa mère est partie et que son père travaille constamment et Stiles lui-même est toujours à l’école. Au moins, il est avec Scott la plupart du temps. Ou avait, en tout cas. Scott a rencontré Allison, la fille dont le nom a toujours été tatoué sur ses côtes, la fille qu’il admire, pour laquelle il imagine et écrit des poèmes : Allison est la fille qui a volé le cœur de Scott pour les années à venir. Elle a aussi volé le meilleur ami de Stiles, mais il ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour ça parce qu’il comprend. Il se dit qu’il a encore beaucoup de temps, beaucoup d’années pour chercher et explorer et trouver. Après tout, il n’est qu’au collège, ce n’est pas comme s’il devait se presser. Mais en fait, si. Parce qu’il y a tant de gens qui trouvent leur âme-sœur à droite et à gauche et tant d’entre eux ont son âge ou sont même plus jeunes et ils sont tous heureux et se sentent complets et Stiles ne s’est jamais senti incomplet ou quoi que ce soit mais cela lui fait tout de même envie.

Et puis Stiles entre au lycée et décide qu’il veut à tout prix éviter de passer une année de plus sur le banc de touche alors que son meilleur ami est sur le terrain. Il quittera ce banc même s’il doit y laisser la peau. Et ça arrive presque. Plusieurs fois. Parce qu’apparemment Stiles est bien moins en forme qu’il ne le pensait et, lorsqu’il commence à faire du jogging et à faire de l’exercice, il frôle l’évanouissement et l’hyperventilation et tout un tas d’autres choses. Mais il continue malgré tout et, au bout d’un moment, le jogging ne le fatigue plus trop et les autres exercices ne semblent plus mettre sa vie en danger, et c’est bien. Ça le distrait aussi du besoin désespéré qu’il a de trouver son âme-sœur, et c’est bien aussi.

Aujourd’hui il décide de changer un peu et conduit jusqu’aux abords de la ville avant d’aller courir, au lieu de faire simplement plusieurs fois le tour du quartier ou de courir jusqu’au magasin pour s’acheter des bonbons. (Oui, il sait bien que manger des bonbons est contre-productif et ne l’aide pas vraiment mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher, d’accord ?) Alors il monte dans sa Jeep et conduit jusqu’à la limite de la ville, là où s’étend la réserve, et saute (même si, ce faisant, il manque de s’étaler par terre) par-dessus la chaine qui bloque la route avant de commencer à courir à son rythme. Il a ses écouteurs et écoute du ACDC probablement assez fort pour que ça lui créé un jour des problèmes. Mais il pense que son âme-sœur l’aimera malgré ça. Et cette pensée lui procure la sensation donne l'impression d’un creux dans la poitrine alors il la repousse. Il ressent une vague d’espoir absurde, quelque part en lui, et se demande d’où cela peut bien provenir l’espace de 0.3 secondes avant de passer à autre chose et de se concentrer pour regarder où il met les pieds. 

Il court pendant quelques kilomètres puis il se commence à songer à faire demi-tour. Et, juste au moment où il commence à sérieusement y penser et à se dire qu’il s’arrêtera au pied de cet arbre noueux qu’il voit au loin, il remarque qu’il y a quelqu’un d’autre sur le sentier devant lui.

Et cette personne se dirige vers lui en joggant, probablement ici pour la même raison que Stiles. Pour une raison qu’il ne s’explique pas, Stiles ressent à nouveau cette vague d’émotions et, cette fois, lui accorde un peu d’attention, de sorte qu’il trébuche presque sur ses propres pieds et manque de s’étaler sur le sol. Puis, la personne qui faisait elle aussi son jogging se retrouve juste devant lui : elle l’a manifestement aussi remarqué.

C’est un homme, il a l’air un peu plus âgé que Stiles et est probablement aussi un peu plus grand. Et Stiles ressent un élan d’attirance et le repousse, effrayé. Parce qu’il en a vu des personnes séduisantes auparavant, pour sûr, et il s’est vraiment senti attiré par elles. Mais ce n’était que passager et il s’est toujours senti coupable après cela, lorsqu’il se rappelait qu’il était censé avoir des élans lyriques pour sa personne, pour son Derek, et non pour elles. Et il se sent coupable maintenant, parce qu’il ne devrait pas laisser son regard s’attarder ainsi sur les jambes de cet homme ni sur sa posture et ne devrait pas se demander comment il fait pour garder une barbe de trois jours aussi belle.

Il est tellement occupé à l’observer qu’il manque de quitter le sentier et de rentrer dans un arbre mais évite la catastrophe, on ne sait trop comment. Il continue son chemin mais remarque que l’homme ralentit et s’approche, alors Stiles ralentit aussi. D’une manière ou d’une autre, il se rappelle qu’il doit arrêter sa musique parce qu’il se sent toujours mal quand les gens essaient de lui parler et qu’il ne peut pas les entendre et doit leur demander de répéter.

Puis ils se retrouvent tous deux debout au beau milieu du sentier, le souffle court, à se dévisager sans trop savoir quoi faire. Et Stiles n’a absolument aucune idée de ce qu’il devrait dire, s’il devrait juste faire demi-tour, retourner à sa Jeep et éviter de se retrouver dans une situation gênante ou quoi. Mais il se dit aussi que rester serait une bonne idée, et la possibilité absurde qu’il entrevoit soudain lui fait tourner la tête : il pourrait marcher un peu et s’appuyer contre un arbre ou s’asseoir par terre et admirer la nature qui l’entoure…

\- Salut, finit-il par dire, trop tard pour que cela puisse être considéré comme normal ou approprié. 

Sa voix craque et sonne un peu fatiguée. Il en tiendra rigueur à ses poumons puisqu’il était en train de courir. Bien sûr.

Et l’homme (qui est d’ailleurs très séduisant, maintenant que Stiles peut le voir de près et de face) lui sourit d’une manière à la fois assurée et incertaine, comme s’il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il était en train de faire mais qu’il était bon pour ne pas le montrer.

\- Salut.

Et c’est ridicule, et il n’y a aucune raison pour ça, et ça n’a pas de sens mais ce simple mot sonne tellement bien aux oreilles de Stiles que toute pensée de fuite disparait complètement de son esprit.

Et puis ils se retrouvent là, à simplement s’observer en silence l’espace de quelques secondes. Et, quelque part, ça n’a rien d’étrange, mais Stiles est trop occupé à le regarder pour le remarquer ou même y songer. Quelques phrases idiotes et quelques peu douteuses traversent son esprit mais il n’ose pas ouvrir la bouche pour les formuler. Alors il la garde bien fermée et hoche plutôt la tête une fois, se sentant comme un idiot une fois qu’il l’a fait.

\- Salut, répète-t-il d’un air hébété.

Ce qui n’est pas bon du tout parce qu’il ne se sent pas hébété du tout - ok, bon, peut-être un peu ? Pour sa défense, il a juste envie d’entendre à nouveau cette voix, même si ce n’est que pour répéter ce qu’elle a déjà dit auparavant.

\- Salut.

Les yeux de l’homme sont fixés sur Stiles le temps d'un battement de cœur ou trois, mais Stiles est trop occupé à essayer de définir de quelle couleur sont ses yeux pour se préoccuper du temps qui passe. 

\- Tu as un nom ?

L’espace d’un instant, la question résonne étrangement dans l’esprit de Stiles puis elle fait sens. Et puis plus du tout. Mais, au moins, l’homme parle maintenant. Et sa voix est agréable. Genre, vraiment vraiment. Stiles se sent totalement de se laisser tomber dans l’herbe juste à côté et de ramasser des fleurs et de donner des noms aux nuages qui passent dans le ciel, au-dessus d’eux. Il penserait sans doute que son train de pensées est étrange s’il lui restait un peu de matière grise pour ça. Mais, bien sûr, non.  
Trop tard, il répond :

\- Oui, je m’appelle Stiles.

Et puis, tout s’effondre. Parce que l’homme, qui s’est montré charmant au possible et aussi magnifiquement beau qu’il est possible de l’être et semble avoir été sur le point de sourire, a soudain l’air abattu. Il se décompose et étudie à nouveau Stiles, le regard critique cette fois, comme s’il y avait eu une sorte d’erreur.

\- Oh.

Stiles se sent lui-même confus, il se met à froncer les sourcils et ses épaules s’affaissent. Parce qu’il se sent horriblement mal et triste de voir que l’homme n’est plus heureux.

\- Et toi ? dit-il, trop vite maintenant. Je veux dire, tu t’appelles comment ?

Le gars a un petit rire tout en souffle et, à cet instant, cette lumière qui était auparavant dans son regard revient l’espace d’une seconde.

\- Derek.

Et Stiles a l’impression qu’il va s’évanouir. Ou qu’il devrait se battre avec l’ourlet de son t-shirt jusqu’à ce qu’il parvienne à s’en saisir correctement, et à le relever, et montrer le nom sur sa peau. Ou qu’il pourrait vomir. Ou même se mettre à pleurer. Une vague d’émotions le submerge mais il la réprime parce que l’homme le regarde toujours d’un air déçu et ça ne peut pas être bon signe. En fait, si Stiles était son âme-sœur alors il – Derek, ce Derek – serait tout aussi euphorique et heureux que l’est Stiles, non ? Mais il repousse aussi cette idée, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, plus qu’il n’est vraiment nécessaire, avant de redresser les épaules. Cet étranger n’a pas besoin de le voir pleurer. Parce que c’est ce qu’il est. Un étranger. Stiles ne devrait pas se sentir aussi bien et heureux qu’il ne l’est puisque, de toute évidence, il n’est pas l’âme-sœur de Derek alors Derek ne doit pas être son âme-sœur non plus.

\- Attends, c’est quoi son nom ? lâche soudain Stiles, alors qu’il ouvrait la bouche pour s’excuser ou dire au revoir. Ta, euh, personne.

Et puis, les choses deviennent encore plus bizarres parce que le type – Derek – secoue la tête presque timidement et remonte son t-shirt au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit.  
Stiles a le cœur au bord des lèvres l’espace d’une seconde parce qu’il s’attend à ce qu’il n’y ait rien sur les côtes de Derek – pourquoi serait-il aussi gêné et bizarre à ce sujet sinon ? Mais soudain il voit le nom qui y est inscrit et ses yeux s’écarquillent plus que de raison.

Przemysław

Stiles en est bouche bée et son regard reste fixe pendant plusieurs secondes. Il vacille d’avant en arrière comme s’il était saoul, lisant le mot – le nom, son nom – quatre fois avant que « C’EST MOI ! C’EST MON NOM ! » ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres dans un cri alors qu’il pensait murmurer.

Et le garçon, Derek, son Derek, le Derek de Stiles, a l’air vraiment confus l’espace d’un instant.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il. Je pensais que tu avais dit que ton nom était Stiles ?

Stiles prend moins de temps qu’il n’en a mis dans toute sa vie pour expliquer que Stiles est son surnom, qu’il préfère qu’on l’appelle ainsi parce que lui-même peut à peine prononcer son véritablement prénom correctement, et puis il remarque que Derek a laissé son t-shirt retomber et qu’il recouvre à nouveau son torse. Mais ça n’a pas d’importance, parce que l’image de son nom sur la peau de Derek est gravée pour toujours dans sa mémoire.

\- Przemysław, dit-il dans un souffle.

C’est la première fois qu’il le dit depuis longtemps, des années, depuis que sa mère est décédée et probablement même bien avant.

Et Derek a l’air surpris mais dans le bon sens du terme et il répète ce que Stiles vient tout juste de dire dans un murmure, doucement, avec émerveillement. Et Stiles sait. Tout comme il a su lorsqu’il a vu Derek, et quand ils se sont arrêtés pour se regarder, et il saura pour chaque minute du reste de sa vie. Il sait que ce Derek est son Derek, est le Derek, celui qu’il cherche depuis toujours.

Il se sent presque obligé de relever son t-shirt et d’afficher le nom sur ses côtes. Et il a le plaisir de voir les traits de Derek s’adoucir à nouveau et ses yeux lisent et ses lèvres forment le mot tandis qu’il lit son propre nom.

Stiles ne sait pas quoi faire à partir de là, ne sait pas s’il doit faire un pas en avant et passer outre tout le reste et prendre cette personne dans ses bras, cet homme qu’il a attendu depuis qu’il a été assez âgé pour comprendre ce que le tatouage sur sa poitrine signifiait. Ou peut-être qu’il devrait attendre jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient fait connaissance, devrait y aller doucement au lieu de se précipiter, de se jeter sur Derek comme il a envie de le faire maintenant. Mais, au lieu de ça, il se tient juste là et regarde Derek, laisse retomber son t-shirt et le regarder encore quelques secondes.

\- C’est quoi ton plat préféré ? demande soudainement Derek, et c’est suffisant pour sortir Stiles de ses pensées.  
\- La bouffe, répond-t-il aussi automatiquement qu’il a répondu qu’il s’appelait Stiles un peu plus tôt. J’aime juste la nourriture. Tout.

Derek rit et son sourire est sincère et heureux pour la première fois devant Stiles. Et Stiles jure qu’il a senti son cœur louper un battement ou deux.

\- D’accord, dit Derek, et même ses yeux sourient à Stiles maintenant. Qu’est-ce que tu dirais d’aller manger un bout, alors ? Tout ce que tu voudras.

Et, très honnêtement, Stiles n’a jamais été du genre lyrique mais il en a envie là. A envie de parler du fait que les âmes-sœurs sont parfaites l’une pour l’autre.

\- On peut définitivement faire ça, accepte-t-il, hochant immédiatement la tête et il sent ses lèvres s’étirer pour retourner son sourire à Derek.

Il se retourne à moitié dans la direction d’où il est venu et se demande à quel point il est loin de la Jeep et à quelle distance se trouve la voiture de Derek ou quoi que ce soit qu’il ait utilisé pour venir ici. Il tourne la tête et regarde Derek lorsque quelque chose touche la main qu’il n’utilise pas pour se gratter la nuque. Et ce quelque chose se trouve être la main de Derek.

\- Je peux te prendre la main ?

Derek rougit et a l’air aussi timide et incertain que plus tôt, avant qu’il ne montre son tatouage à Stiles.

Stiles ne peut refreiner le son ravi qui s’échappe de ses lèvres parce que, honnêtement, Derek est adorable dans son genre, avec son air mystérieux et taciturne.

\- Mon dieu oui, répond Stiles, un peu fort.

Et il n’attend pas que Derek le fasse, il prend sa main, un peu plus large que la sienne, et bataille un peu avec jusqu’à ce que leurs doigts soient entrecroisés correctement et, lorsqu’il est satisfait, il serre sa main dans la sienne et les laisse retomber dans l’espace qui les sépare. Leurs mains liées, c’est vraiment une belle chose à voir, mais Derek est beau tout court.

Derek lui sourit à nouveau, et Stiles a l’impression que son cœur pourrait exploser de joie à tout moment. Savoir qu’il est la cause de ce sourire, que c’est le premier d’une longue lignée de sourires qu’il aura provoqués, c’est plus que merveilleux. C’est la personne qu’il a cherchée pendant si longtemps, la personne qu’il a attendue, qu’il a désirée et aimée et haïe et attendu de rencontrer et dont il a voulu se cacher pendant si longtemps.

Il est là, et il est magnifique.

Derek fait un pas en avant et tire Stiles par la main pour qu’il le suive, et ils repartent dans la direction dont Stiles est venu initialement. Peut-être que Derek veut simplement qu’ils se baladent avant d’aller manger, ou peut-être qu’il a un genre de sixième sens, puisque la voiture de Stiles n’est pas très loin. Peut-être que c’est juste parfait et que Stiles devrait arrêter de trop réfléchir aux petites choses. Peut-être qu’il devrait simplement profiter de l’instant.

Soudainement, Derek représente beaucoup de choses pour Stiles. Et Stiles espère qu’il en sera de même pour son père et pour Scott et pour tous les gens qu’il aime, mais il n’y a pas que cela. L’espace de quelques secondes, Stiles pense à sa mère et sourit à nouveau : Derek est son dernier et plus grand vœu pour son fils.


End file.
